1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a dual-port electrical adaptor.
2. Description of Related Art
As development of an electronic technology, an electronic device becomes more lower profile and multi-functional. For some consumer electronic products, such as an audio device has an electrical adaptor equipped with two and more ports coupled to extension wires that further connected to earphones or speakers, thus more people may enjoy music of the audio device simultaneously. However, the electrical adaptor may also have two or more sets of connection assemblies, and each of the connection assemblies includes a number of electronic elements that may occupy much room if they are not well arranged, so that the overall dimension of the electrical adaptor may increase, which brings inconvenience to a customer.
Hence, an electrical adaptor is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problems.